Dreamstreet or Swagger
by iBrizzy- Daughter of Hermes
Summary: REVISED & REWRITTEN STORY A girl from a small town who just got a front row ticket to see Monday Night RAW, was about to get an opportunity of a lifetime. Full Summary Inside. Pairing: Ted/OC/Jack, Curt/OC
1. Prologue

_Ok, this is a revised version of **"Katelyn's on the Boarder of Dreamstreet"** however, I'm just calling this story **"Dreamstreet or Swagger"**!_

**_Full Summary: _**_A girl from a small town who just had a backstage pass for Monday Night Raw, was about to get an opportunity of a lifetime. However, the opportunity is not what she expected it would be. Along the way, she'll get into a relationship with who she believes is the most amazing guy ever. Will she see that the person she's meant to be with is and always has been the closet to her?_

**_Rating: _**_T for Teen, though some chapters may be rated M_

**_Pairings: _**_Ted DiBiase/OC/Jack Swagger, Curt Hawkins/OC, other pairings will come out as the story progresses_

_I own nothing in this story except the OC's that appear in it, and perhaps the story plot!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Prologue<p>

"Ok, Katelyn.. I think you can go now!"

"huh?" a girl with shoulder length brown hair and hazel eyes, looked over at a guy with hazel eyes and short somewhat spiky brown hair.

"Kate, come on.. You can't keep living like this." he motioned around a small apartment building, while Katelyn made the two of them some hot ham and cheese sandwiches.

"Danny, don't bring this up again.. Please bro!" she whined at her younger brother, "you know how I felt after Ben's death!"

"Sis, you're living in HIS apartment.." Danny said, "..I don't think Ben would want you to live here.. Look in the bathroom, under the sink, there is mold everywhere!"

"Where should I live than Daniel?" Kate asked her brother, "I can't go back and live with mom and dad, not since they're blaming me for Ben's death! Which quite frankly I didn't fucking cause it."

"easy, sis.." Danny said, getting up from the stool at the counter and walking over to give his sister a hug, even though he is only as tall has her chest, "I'm not saying it was your fault, but don't you think it might be better for you to get out of here?"

"I've been trying, but no matter what I do it seems I can't get enough money!" she broke down crying and walked into the living/bed room, sitting on the bed/couch that her older brother had slept on, up until about 6 months ago.

~ Danny's P.O.V ~

I watched as my older sister sat on the couch and buried her head into one of Ben's old pillows, it wasn't healthy to be in an apartment that had mold.. Much less in two places that are used often.

"Kate, please.. Just move in with one of your friends!" I exclaimed walking over to her, "please!" I didn't know what else I could say to her, she's been depressed about our older brother's death and our parents blaming her for it does help either.

"Danny… fine, I'll see if I can move in with Sara!" she finally said reaching for her bag, "huh? What is?"

I looked over and watched her pull out 2 tickets, "what are those for?"

She read the ticket and I saw a grin stretch across her face so fast that you wouldn't have known she was just crying.

"What is it?" I asked again.

"Danny, what would you say if we could go to a WWE show?"

"ah, I would be excited.. But what are.." I started before the realization of what she found clicked in my brain, "..no, you got tickets!"

She nodded and handed one for me to see it, "where did you get these?"

"Peter, the guy from the Humane Society, I volunteer at got them from his friend-who couldn't go-so he gave them to me, since everyone their knows how much of a WWE fan I am!" she explained still grinning.

"Well," I started still reading the ticket, "wait.. Sis, these are backstage passes.."

"What? Backstage passes?"

~ Jake's P.O.V ~

I sat in the locker room with Evan Bourneand Chris Irvine_(Jericho)_, getting ready for my match tonight-which was against Bourne.

"so Jake, I'm supposed to win tonight.." Evan started, "..don't forget though, I'm supposed to miss the _Shooting Star Press_ once, to give you the edge than finally.."

"I know, Evan!" I said a little tired.

"what's gotten into you?" Chris asked after lacing up his boots, since he had a match with Paul Wight_(Big Show)_ against The Hart Dynasty.

"nothing, just been more tired than normal lately!" I explained and half lied, truthfully I've been feeling lonely lately.

_Knock Knock_

Bourne got up and answered the door, "Oh, wow.. Jake! Chris! Look who's back with the living!" he said moving over to let the person in the room.

"Hey Guys!" I looked over and saw Randy's younger sister, Kessling Orton, standing next to Evan.

"Nice to see you with us again, Kess!" Chris said standing up and walking over to her, hugging her which she returned.

"great to be back, though technically it isn't my fault that I've been out!" she exclaimed taking a seat in a chair, "I know Randy usually doesn't botch, but that was a big botch he did.."

"seriously, wasn't he supposed to get Hunter_(Triple H)_'s _Pedigree_?" I asked.

"yeah, but he forgot and Hunter kind of was on a roll-after giving Ted and Cody one-and he kind of had to attack 3 members of _The Legacy_!" she said leaning back in the chair.

"…and you just so happened to be part of _The Legacy_! By the way, does Randy, Ted and Cody know your back yet?" Evan asked sitting back down.

She laughed, "nope.. I came to the arena and came right here to see you guys!"

"aw, that's touching!" Chris said smiling.

"don't make me beat that cockiness out of you, Chris!" she said laughing.

"Like you could!" Chris said smiling.

"easy there big guy," she said looking at him, "I'm taken remember?"

Chris only laughed before getting up, "whatever you say, Kess! Well I guess I should go meet up with Paul before our tag match!" with that Chris left the room, leaving only Evan, Kessling and myself.

"Well I think I should go head over to check on my brother, Ted and Cody!" Kessling said standing up, "got to make sure they didn't kill each other without me!" she smiled walking out the door.

"well that was great seeing Kess back for ring action again!" Evan said smiling, "I missed talking to her."

"you may have missed talking to her, Evan.. But I'm sure Curt missed her being around the most!" I said looking at him.

Evan laughed, "true that, Jake! True that!"

Evan and I continued to talk about things well we waited for Raw to start.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you all enjoyed the first of a couple revision stories I want to do this summer, when I have the time... Also I'm going to be refering some of the wrestlersdivas by their real name's.. but most of them I'll call them by there wrestling name, just because there's multiple "Paul's" (Paul Wight = Big Show, Paul Levesque = Triple H) in the WWE and since this is before Matt Hardy was released he's going to be in it.. so I'm going to refer Matt Korklan as Evan Bourne, so there's NO confusion as weather it's Matt Hardy or Evan being talked too! _

_Remember **READ, ****REVIEW** and even **Tell your friends about this**_


	2. Meeting Sheamus

_I am so Sorry for not getting this chapter down and up... but right now, my brain is focusing on a couple HUNDRED other stories for ex: _

_1) Dreamstreet or Swagger(this one)  
>2) Team Plasma Returns(Pokemon Black Story)<br>3) Right Kind of Wrong(Hercules Story)(going to be uploading this one soon)  
>4) Camping Trip Gone Bad(Naruto Story)(going to upload the next chapter soon)<br>5) The Manager(The CORRE- Wrestling Story)  
>6) SES: Marie Brooks Story(Wrestling Story)<br>7) Add to the list A TON of other stories that I haven't even STARTED YET, because my brain keeps getting ideas for stories with all the storylines and stuff happening in WWE/TNA right now!_

**_Disclaimer_**_: I claim ownership to none of the people in this story, except Katelyn and Danny!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Meeting Sheamus<p>

~ Katelyn's P.O.V ~

After I realized that the two tickets I had were indeed backstage passes, I immediately gave Danny a death hug, before finally looking at them to see the time that the show started and checking the clock by the television to see what time it was currently.

"It looks like we have four hours until the show," I started looking at my little brother, "want to go and see if we can hang out with the superstars before the show starts?" I looked at him and it looked like he got hearts in his eyes.

"You mean like now, sis?"

"Ah, duh..why are you.." I started before it clicked in, "Oh.. your acting like this because you get to meet the divas now!" I exclaimed with a knowing smirk on my face.

He blushed before shaking his head and saying, "don't be ridiculous, sis! It's not just because of the divas!" I just rolled my eyes and knew he was lying, he never could hide things like crushes from me.

"So shall we go?" He asked already wearing his tennis shoes and standing by the door, looking at me and watching while I got my tennis shoes on and grabbed my purse.

"You want to take the ticket or do you want me to hold on to it?" I asked as we walked out of the apartment room and into the wall.

"I think you should take them both," He confessed looking down at his feet and holding his hand out, "I might lose mine!" taking the ticket from him, I shoved them both into the front pocket of my purse -that way I would have easy access to it- when we got to the arena.

After we got into my car and pulled out of the parking lot and headed toward the target center, thankfully our deceased older brother lived in the Minneapolis and close to the arena, that it didn't take much time. As soon as we pulled up and saw the line of people that had already started to get in to see the show live, Danny and I just laughed as we pulled up near the backstage doors and got out.

"Hey Kate, if your asked.. Do you know the name of your friend's friend who originally had the tickets?" Danny asked looking over at me, before looking at the purse that was hanging off my right shoulder.

"Yeah, I do.. Peter told me before he handed to me!" I explained as we both walked around and saw Eve Torres, Maryse Ouellet, Natalya Neidhart and Barbie Blank(_Kelly Kelly_) walking in the building.

I glanced at Danny and I had to lean over to whisper, "Your blushing little bro!" after shaking his head and taking a couple deep breathes, he managed to calm down, "you sure your ready for this, Danny?" I asked before we got up to the security guard.

"Yeah, I can do.. I'm going to be okay!"

I sighed before walking up to the security guard, "you got passes to be back here?" he asked looking at the two of us.

"yes," I said reaching into the the pocket of my purse and handing them over to the guy, he checked the clipboard in the hand before looking at us.

"Is one of you Tyler Lockhart?" He asked looking down at us, and when I say down.. I mean literally down, I'm a bout 5'4 maybe 5'5 and Danny is about 5'9 maybe 6'0, and this gaurd towered over us, he was probably about 6'8, close to 7'0!

"ah, no.." I started which earned me a glare from him, "..but a friend of mine that I work with.. is friends with him and Tyler couldn't go so he gave them to his friend, who then passed them on to me!" I explained.

The security guard just nodded and believed my TRUE story of how I ended up with them, he handed them back to us and I shoved both back into my purse pocket, just then he handed both me and Danny backstage passes that we can have around our necks. After putting them, the guy said, "keep those on you, if you don't want to be mistaken as a Diva, Superstar, or a tech person!" We nodded and he let us pass and into the backstage area and as far as the eye could see, we noticed practically everything that we see whenever a backstage segment happens on television.

"Hey Kate!" Danny called, making me walk over to see what he had found after running ahead of me.

"Congratulations Daniel, You just found the food!" I said sarcastically, before continueing on, "if you don't mind now, how about looking for around and seeing if we can find a Superstar or Diva?"

"but sis..." he whined and pouting at me, "I'm hungry!"

Just before I could answer him a voice behind me spoke up, "Well Hi there!" reconizing the Irish Accent clearly I spun around and standing behind me, was none other than _The Celtic Warrior_: _Sheamus_!

"Hi," I started while elbowing Danny's stomach, which caused a mumbled _"hello"_ to come out of him, "I'm Katelyn West and this is my younger brother: Daniel!" I said introducing both of us.

"Pleasure to meet you!" he smiled, "I'm Stephan Farrelly, but you can just call me Sheamus!"

I just smiled and hanked Danny's arm to make him focus on the superstar that we were currently talking to at the moment, "Sorry, about him! He only has food on his mind when he sees it!" I explained while whacking my little brother upside the head, which earned a small _"ow"_ from his end.

"It's okay, Katelyn! How would you two like to join me in getting something to eat?" Stephan asked motioning back toward the food, which Danny perked up and practically ran over to the table.

"Your going to regret offering, Stephan." I said, turning as we both watched my brother pile 2 pieces of pizza, a brownie, a piece of cake, some strawberries and some blueberries on to a plate. "I stand behind what I just said.."

After Stephan and I got our food, we joined Danny at the table -where my pig of a brother- was scarving down his pizza- which made Stephan just smile and laugh, before saying "So I noticed you guys have passes, you two just here as a fans or something?"

"Just fans.." I said, "..I don't think I'd ever be able to actually get in the ring or anything else for that matter!" Danny finally glupped down his food and added in, "..but it is my dream to be in the WWE, I just haven't been able to save up enough money or anything for training!"

"ah," Stephan looked over at Danny and asked, "how old are you kid?"

Danny looked at him and said with confidence in his voice, "I'm 19, but I'm going to be 20 next month!" I nodded and just nibbled on my piece of pizza.

"hmm, well kid.. don't give up on your dream!" Stephan said after a couple minutes of silence, "who knows maybe it will come true!"

I glanced at Danny, who -if possible- got stars in his eyes, before saying "Wow! You really think so, Sheamus?" My brother was grinning ear to ear now, as Stephan nodded.

"Yeah, Daniel.." He started before Danny interrupted him, "you can call me Danny!" Sheamus nodded and continued his statement.

"Yeah," he started again, "Danny, I can tell that you have passion and maybe one day you'll be able to become a WWE Superstar!"

* * *

><p><em>Please Review and work with me.. right now, I'm having issues with my over-active brain right now! So, I warn you.. I'm going to be updating multiple stories right now!<em>


End file.
